


Serce na dłoni

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, alternative ending
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: Bracia Winchester nie raz poświęcali swoje życie dla dobra ludzkości. Nikt nigdy o tym nie mówił, nawet w społeczności łowców, nikt im nie dziękował.Po zamknięciu Lucyfera i Michała w klatce z Samem Castiel postanowił wynagrodzić Deanowi jego zasługi i przywrócić mu coś, za czym od zawsze tęsknił.





	1. Chapter 1

  
\- Sammy, jesteś tam?  
\- Jest, nie martw się - policzek. - Zaraz nawet poczuje, jak łamią się twoje kości - nos, ramię od upadku. - Każda z osobna - tył głowy od uderzenia w drzwi samochodu. - Nie będziemy się spieszyć.  


Każda część ciała, na której lądowała pięść Lucyfera, zdawała się płonąć i niemiłosiernie pulsować. Dla niego, Dean równie dobrze mógłby być małą, szmacianą lalką, gotową do szarpania i prucia. Mężczyzna czuł, jak twarz i lewa strona głowy puchnie oraz mrowi okropnie, ale nawet jeżeli zdawało mu się, że ból staje się znośny, ostre knykcie przeciwnika znów padały z niesłabnącą mocą. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że oprócz wybitych kilku zębów, cała jego twarz zmieniła się w krwawą miazgę. Opuchlizna szybko wpełzała na nos, oczy i szczękę łowcy tak, iż nie mógł przejrzeć na jedno oko, zaś na drugim kąt widzenia dość szybko ulegał zmniejszeniu.  


\- Sam, nie martw się - Łowca pewien był, że ta modlitwa wciąż dociera do zniewolonego brata. Lucyfer mógł go tu skatować, ale to nieważne; musiał przetrwać i wspierać jedynego brata. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem tu. Jestem z tobą. Nie opuszczę cię.  
  
O ile było to możliwe, deszcz uderzeń przybrał jeszcze na sile. Dean nie miał już siły nawet się osłaniać, kiedy stało się to.  
Zakrwawiona pięść Lucyfera zawisła w powietrzu, a spojrzenie utkwione miał gdzieś za łowcą. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, gdy znajome oczy zasnuły się dziwną mgłą, a zaraz potem zamrugały szybko.  


\- W porządku, Dean. Wszystko będzie w porządku, panuję nad nim - Sam zatoczył się do tyłu. Dyszał, jak po długim biegu.  
Może i opuchlizna znacznie utrudniała łowcy widzenie, ale roztrzęsienie Sama dostrzegał doskonale.  


Mimo wszystko ten jak najszybciej otworzył szczelinę. Wziął się w garść, choć na jego twarzy malowało się skrajne, wręcz zwierzęce przerażenie. Zaraz jednak powrócił Michał, a Deana poraziło zimne przeczucie, iż coś może się nie udać. Nie wiedział, czego dotyczyła krótka wymiana zdań między nimi dwoma, ale gdy Sam w mgnieniu oka sięgnął do połów kurtki Adama, już było po wszystkim.  


Nie spadali w zwolnionym tempie, nie było czasu nawet na wdech, a co dopiero na pożegnanie. Kilka sekund później po szczelinie nie pozostał ślad. Trawa na Stull Cemetery nie była nawet wygnieciona.  
  
Jedyną wygniecioną, jeszcze żywą rzeczą tam był Dean.  


Mężczyzna chciał płakać. Bardzo chciał, by ten płacz był płaczem ukojenia. I nie dość, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic prócz suchego szlochu, nie czuł żadnej ulgi.  
Nagle był na świecie zupełnie sam. Wszyscy bliscy zmarli w przeciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut. No cóż, prawie wszyscy. Ale w porównaniu z tym, co Sam właśnie przechodził w Klatce, śmierć byłaby rozwiązaniem wręcz dlań pożądanym.  
  
Niczym dziecko we mgle, Dean podczołgał się do leżących w trawie pierścieni. Wciąż były gorące i w zasadzie tylko one świadczyły o czymś, co przed chwilą się tu wydarzyło. Wpatrywał się więc w nie, jakby ta czynność miała wrócić życie Samowi.  


Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, gdy nagle cień zasłonił mu zimne promienie słońca.  
  
\- Cas? Ty żyjesz? - wychrypiał przez ściśnięte gardło.  
\- Lepiej - Dean myślał, że już sam znajomy głos anioła miał kojące działanie, ale gdy chłodne opuszki palców dotknęły jego czoła, a opuchlizna i ból zelżały, łowca poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Wstał i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Castiela. Te spokojne, trochę smutne oczy, które idealnie odzwierciedlały jego wiek, mądrość...  
\- Cas, jesteś Bogiem?  
\- Dziękuję za komplement, ale nie – rozbawiony anioł spuścił wzrok. - Jednak wierzę, że to właśnie On wskrzesił mnie z powrotem. Jestem jak nowy.  


Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Nie żeby któremuś to przeszkadzało – często milczeli w ten sposób, jedynie wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Dean wierzył, że tego typu sesje, choć trochę dziewczyńskie, wyrażały o wiele więcej niż słowa.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę – zaczął trochę nieporadnie Castiel – jak wielkiej wagi przysługę właśnie oddaliście światu. Chciałbym... chcę wam to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
Anioł nie patrzył już wprost na mężczyznę, tylko na czubki swoich butów. Odsunął się i uśmiechnął z rezerwą.  
\- Och... w porządku - Dean także przez chwilę się zawahał. - Co z Bobbym?  
\- Nie martw się, zaraz poczuje się dużo lepiej.  


Wbrew temu, co powiedział, Cas nawet nie ruszył się w kierunku ciała Singera. Zamiast tego ciągle wpartywał się w Deana. Tym razem z mocą i... czymś, czego ogrom zaparł mężczyźnie dech w piersi. Jak ciężka fala oceanu; nie możesz od tego uciec, najlepiej się poddać.  
  
\- Nie możesz nic na to poradzić – powiedział wreszcie na głos. - Nie da się tego cofnąć, ani naprawić, nie wynagrodzisz nam tego.  
\- Dean. Jesteś w błędzie. Dziękuję ci. Wam obu. Za wszystko.

Nawet nie zauważyli, że znów stanęli bardzo blisko siebie. Wytarta kurtka swobodnie ocierała się o poły beżowego prochowca, podobnie jak i włoski na ich dłoniach. Gdyby byli zwykłymi kumplami takie zachowanie byłoby nie do przyjęcia i Dean odskoczyłby jak oparzony, ale ich dwóch łączyła dużo bardziej złożona więź. Spojrzenie oraz bliskość Casa sprawiały, że chociaż jedna część wróciła na dawne miejsce. Kiedy dłoń anioła powoli się uniosła, Dean zapomniał się i z przymkniętymi oczami oczekiwał na miękką pieszczotę. W ostatniej chwili zdołał zatrzymać szczupłe palce. 

\- Cas, proszę...  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wolną ręką pocieszająco ścisnął nadgarstek łowcy. - Zaufaj mi. 

Dean nie był głupi – widział, że było to pożegnanie. Niebawem ten nadgorliwy anioł miał zrobić coś, na co w innych okolicznościach mężczyzna nigdy nie wyraziłby zgody. Teraz jednak czuł się złamany i bezsilny; poddał się wszystkiemu niemal obojętnie. 

Spojrzeli w siebie ostatni raz, a Dean znowu zobaczył ocean. Pomiędzy nimi wisiał ocean nigdy nie nazwanych relacji, niedokończonych gestów i czegoś, z czym zawsze zwlekali. Mężczyzna był tym nieco przytłoczony, lecz w dziwnie pozytywny i melancholijny sposób. Castiel zbliżył się jeszcze o kilka cali, a Dean działał instynktownie, pochylając się doń jeszcze bliżej. Zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na zderzenie z wiecznie spierzchniętymi wargami, aż nagle poczuł na całym ciele niewiarygodne gorąco. 

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i nie dostrzegł nic, poza bezkresnym błękitem. Przez chwilę myślał, iż były to wciąż oczy Casa, ale ten kolor był zbyt gładki i płaski. Sufit nie miał też źrenic. No tak, Dean był jakimś cudem w swoim pokoju. Słyszał bardzo znajomy warkot oddalającego się samochodu, śpiew ptaków. 

Naraz odrzucił brązową kołdrę i wybiegł z sypialni, uważając na rozłożony na podłodze tor samochodzików. Kroki bosych stóp na panelach odbijały się echem po pustym domu. Wreszcie trafił tam, gdzie chciał. Na środku pomieszczenia stało łóżeczko dziecięce i to właśnie ono było głównym celem Deana. Zanim jednak się do niego zbliżył, zauważył, jak bardzo wszystko jest nie na swoim miejscu. 

Cały świat widział z dziwnej perspektywy. Drewniane szczebelki powinny sięgać mu maksymalnie do bioder, tymczasem, by zajrzeć w głąb kołyski, musiał stanąć na palcach i zaprzeć się łokciami. 

W łóżeczku spało drobne, pulchne dziecko. Dokładnie takie, jakim je Dean zapamiętał tamtego przerażającego dnia. \- Sammy? 

Sam był przecież w Klatce. I chociaż drewniane szczeble nieco przypominały kraty, to Dean nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chodziło o coś innego. Niestety, nie mógł już sobie przypomnieć, o co. Czym prędzej pomknął więc w dół korytarza, do sypialni rodziców. 

  
Tata wyjechał niedawno do pracy, więc chłopczyk wczołgał się pod kołdrę tuż przy mamie.

\- Dean? Wszystko w porządku? 

Miał wrażenie, że tego miłego głosu nie słyszał od lat. A teraz leżał tu koło niej, wdychając zapach słodkich migdałów. 

\- Mamo...  
\- Co się stało, skarbie? Czemu płaczesz?  
\- Wszyscy umarli... i tatuś, i ty... a Sam był w... w klatce z... - mamrotał, wtulony w szyję matki. - A Sam i ja uratowaliśmy świat. Walczyliśmy z potworami i... złymi ludźmi. Wilkołaki, wampiry... nawet demony i... anioły.  
\- Spokojnie, słonko. To był tylko sen. 

Mary gładziła uspokajającego się powoli synka po głowie, gdy radiobudzik na szafce nocnej wyświetlił okrągłą godzinę. 

\- Dzień dobry, mieszkańcy Lawrence! - zawołał pogodnie spiker. - Jest już siódma rano, a mamy dzisiaj trzeci dzień listopada 1983 roku. Teraz coś na dobry początek ostatniego słonecznego poranka!

* * *

Ten sen, który początkowo Mary zignorowała, zmienił Deana nie do poznania. Wielokrotnie zadawała sobie pytania, co takiego mógł koszmar obrazować, że wycisnął na jej synu aż takie piętno. Z początku chłopczyk był nieswój; przedtem nie był typem rozrabiaki, jednak spokój dziecka był aż nienaturalny. Czasami patrzył na nią tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami, a Mary zamiast radosnych iskierek, widziała w nich zmęczenie oraz zrozumienie godne dojrzałego mężczyzny. Kilkanaście miesięcy później Dean jakby zapomniał o okropnym widziadle, lecz tego przerażającego matkę spojrzenia nie wyzbył się nigdy.


	2. Chapter 2

14 sierpnia, 1984 roku

John po raz pierwszy zabrał obydwu synów na plac zabaw. Zupełnie sam. I chociaż dumnie wypinał nosidełko na piersi, a w dłoni pewnie trzymał rączkę pięciolatka, bał się okropnie.  
Owszem, nieraz zostawał z chłopcami w domu, odprowadzał i przyprowadzał Deana z przedszkola, a nawet zmieniał Samowi pieluchy, jednak opieka nad nimi dwoma na zewnątrz mogła okazać się nieco ponad jego nerwy.  
Zanim uchylił furtkę pobliskiego placu zabaw, odetchnął głęboko – nie widział innych tatusiów chętnych do ucięcia sobie pogawędki ani rozrabiaków, którzy wciągaliby Deana w niemądre zabawy. Mógł więc spokojnie usiąść na ławce albo nawet w piaskownicy z Samem.  


Zdjął nosidełko i rozpiął dziecko, a w tym czasie starszy syn wrzucił do piasku plastikowe foremki i łopatki. 

\- Chodź, Sammy, zrobimy wielki zamek! – Dean pociągnął za rączkę uśmiechniętego brata.  


John zajął miejsce niedaleko, odłożył torbę na bok i rozluźnił się.  
  
Jeszcze rok temu jego pierworodny nie zainteresowałby się piaskownicą: rzuciłby się w bieg na karuzelę tuż po przekroczeniu bramki placu. Teraz jednak jakby wydoroślał – nie był tak lekkomyślny, zajmował się braciszkiem i częściej pomagał rodzicom. Zabawny był to widok, kiedy pięciolatek zakładał wielki fartuch mamy, a później delikatnie ściereczką osuszał umyte talerze. Nikt nie musiał mówić mu, co ma robić.  
  
Mary często martwił ten spokój; jakby nie potrafiła pojąć, że byli z Johnem świetnymi wychowawcami. Czasem wciąż mówiła o koszmarze, który ponoć bardzo wpłynął na psychikę dziecka, co według mężczyzny było stekiem bzdur. 

\- Tato, mogę teraz iść na huśtawkę? – Kolejna różnica: Dean nie nazywał już ojca „tatusiem” i trochę się od niego zdystansował.  


Mały, twardy mężczyzna. 

\- A będziesz uważał? – Winchester nawet nie musiał tego mówić, oczywiście, że będzie. 

\- Tak, sir. 

\- Leć.  


Mary wydała sporo pieniędzy na dziecięcych psychologów, aby dociec, co w tym śnie tak silnie wpłynęło na jej syna. I wydałaby ich jeszcze więcej, gdyby nie racjonalizm Johna. To naturalne, że młody, dorastający człowiek się zmienia, obserwuje i pojmuje coraz to nowe rzeczy, nie trzeba zatrudniać specjalistów, aby to stwierdzić.  


John powiódł wzrokiem za idącą nieopodal z psem blondynką.  


Co się stało z jego żoną? Przed ślubem była radosną, trochę szaloną dziewczyną, natomiast teraz powoli stawała się typową kurą domową. Ciężko było to mężczyźnie przyznać, ale prawdopodobnie taka była prawda: Mary nie była kobietą, w której zakochał się przed laty. Zamiast wyjść z mężem do kina czy choćby na obiad do znajomych, wolała siedzieć w domu, martwić się dziećmi i piec owocowe placki. Winchester był trochę rozczarowany; ich kłótnie stawały się coraz częstsze, o coraz to bardziej błahe sprawy. 

\- Tato, Sam! – z zamyślenia wyrwało go wołanie Deana na huśtawce. Chłopczyk zobaczył z dala, jak jego brat pełną garść piachu pakował do pyzatej buzi.  
Ojciec szybko do niego podbiegł i rozluźnił zaciśniętą piąstkę. 

\- Sam, nie jedz piasku! – warknął, aż zdziwione dotychczas dziecko zaczęło głośno płakać. – Dean, wracamy!  


To było nie na jego cierpliwość. Może wrócą tu znowu za kilka miesięcy, gdy Sam podrośnie. Odetchnął głęboko i chusteczką starał się oczyścić dziecięce rączki, a także otrzepać z kurzu ubranko syna. Zdążył założyć nosidełko, kiedy tuż za sobą usłyszał głośny szloch. 

\- Tato... - Stał za nim Dean z buzią mokrą od łez. Trzymał się za kolano, spod którego wyciekało dość sporo krwi. 

\- Pokaż – John zobaczył dość spory kawałek szkła wbity w nogę z boku, tuż pod stawem.  


Szybko podniósł pięciolatka i jak najszybciej ruszył ku zaparkowanemu niedaleko samochodowi, a już kilka minut później byli na pogotowiu.  
Dean przez drogę bardzo starał się nie płakać: zaciskał zęby, głośno oddychał, ale i tak kilkakrotnie wyrwało mu się z ust ciche szlochanie. Jednak gdy weszli do gabinetu, chłopczyk dziwnie się uspokoił. 

\- Dzień dobry, co się stało? – zapytał wchodzący mężczyzna.  
Był to nowy doktor, o którym jakiś czas temu wspominała Mary. Clarence Odbody. Pięciolatek wpatrywał się w niego niczym w obrazek. 

\- Odwróciłem się na chwilę do Sama – pobladły John pogłaskał niespokojne dziecko – a on spadł z huśtawki prosto na rozbitą butelkę. 

\- Jestem pewien, że zaraz sobie z tym poradzimy, prawda, Dean? Jesteś bardzo dzielny – Lekarz uklęknął przed siedzącym na kozetce chłopcem. – Powinieneś teraz pomyśleć o czymś przyjemnym. A najlepiej zamknąć oczy.  


Mały jednak nic podobnego nie zrobił. Tak jakby z jeszcze większą ciekawością wpatrywał się w jasnoniebieskie tęczówki Odbody’ego, kiedy ten długą pęsetą delikatnie wyjął z rany kawałek szkła. Później przyłożył do kolana rękę na kilka sekund i zabandażował nogę chłopca. Johnowi wydawało się, że między dłońmi Odbody’ego błyskało złote światło, ale prawdopodobnie efekt taki sprawiały brzęczące nad ich głowami świetlówki. 

\- Gotowe. 

\- Tak szybko? Żadnych szwów? – Winchester był bardzo zdziwiony. Sądził, że rozcięcie było bardzo głębokie, że wymagało chociaż odkażenia, skoro tkwił tam taki ostry kawałek. 

\- To nic takiego – Lekarz wciąż patrzył na szeroko uśmiechniętego teraz Deana. – Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Przez całą drogę do domu pięciolatek miał na twarzy wielki uśmiech. 

\- Pamiętam tego pana, śnił mi się kiedyś... 

\- Dean, posłuchaj – zaczął John, kiedy w połowie drogi zjechał autem na chwilę na pobocze. – Wiesz, że czasami mamusia się złości, prawda? Ja też tego nie lubię, dlatego myślę, że nie powinniśmy mówić jej o twoim wypadku. Co ty na to? Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Chłopczyk pokiwał głową.

– Świetnie, jak dorosły mężczyzna. Boli cię jeszcze? 

\- Nie, Cas zrobił tak, że nic nie czuję. I krew już nie leci. 

\- Cas? – zdziwił się ojciec. – Chodzi ci o doktora Clarence’a? Pokaż nogę, spróbujemy zdjąć bandaż, żeby mama się nie martwiła.  
Winchester obrócił się w fotelu i bardzo delikatnie rozwinął opatrunek. O dziwo, po skaleczeniu nie został nawet ślad. 

Dziwne. 

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo. Nie chciał, żeby Mary znowu robiła mu awanturę, że nie przypilnował syna, dlatego bandaż wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci, po czym ruszył z chłopcami do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

9 maja, 1996 roku  


\- Winchester, zostań po treningu – kilka osób z drużyny zahuczało podejrzliwie na słowa trenera.  
Dean stał w rogu boiska, żując gumę. Musiał wziąć się w garść, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać znowu żenującego kazania pana Wilkesa. Poprawił zatem kaszkiet, ścisnął mocniej kij i czekał na ostatni rzut White’a.  


\- Strikeout – zawołał łapacz, gdy piłka śmignęła ponad ramieniem chłopaka.

  
\- Dobra, koniec treningu! White, dobra robota – trener czekał na Deana przy ogrodzeniu. Starszy mężczyzna był podenerwowany, zaś Winchester powłóczył nogami i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.  
\- Chłopie, co się z tobą dzieje? – Wilkes nie dał nastolatkowi odpowiedzieć. – Byłeś okropny! Żeby trzy razy nie odbić piłki?  
\- Wiem, sir. Po prostu...  
\- Myślałeś o studiach? – mężczyzna patrzył na niego poważnie.  
 _Studia._ Ojciec śmiałby się do rozpuku, gdyby to usłyszał.

\- Słuchaj, Dean – ciągnął trener – namówiłem znajomego z Uniwersytetu Abluquerque, żeby przyszedł na mecz w przyszłą niedzielę. Podobno rozmawiał z zarządem i będzie mógł wybrać jednego zawodnika do stypendium.  
  
Chłopak słuchał wszystkiego ze wzrokiem wbitym w czubki butów. Nieważne, na jak bardzo wyluzowanego pozował na co dzień, gra w baseball szła mu coraz gorzej. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, nie miał nawet na nic ochoty. Chciał prześlizgnąć się do końca roku szkolnego po najmniejszej linii oporu. Mimo wszystko jednak stypendium w Nowym Meksyku brzmiało zachęcająco.  


\- Przepraszam, panie Wilkes. Obiecuję, że się poprawię.  
\- Martwię się o ciebie, chłopcze. Już trzeci raz zwracam ci uwagę, ale nie widzę żadnej poprawy – ciężka dłoń mężczyzny poklepała siedemnastolatka po ramieniu. – Jesteś moim faworytem i jeżeli weźmiesz się w garść, miejsce na studiach będziesz miał w kieszeni.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby mój tata...  
\- Jeżeli zaproponują ci stypendium, porozmawiam z nim. Nie martw się. A teraz – trener odetchnął głęboko – przejdź się do naszego psychologa.  
\- Psychologa? – zdziwił się Dean. – Wszystko jest ze mną w porządku, panie Wilkes, dam sobie radę.  
\- Wcale w to nie wątpię, ale widzę, jak bardzo się męczysz. Proszę, porozmawiaj z nim. Przyjaźnię się z Rogerem, jest naprawdę w porządku.  
\- Dobrze, trenerze – skłamał chłopak. Nie miał żadnego zamiaru odpowiadać na pytania typu „Jak się z tym czujesz” na kozetce szkolnego psychologa. Pójdzie w kierunku gabinetu, posnuje się pół godziny po korytarzu i wróci do domu.  
\- Zapytam go jutro, czy go rzeczywiście odwiedziłeś. I jeżeli tego dzisiaj nie zrobisz, będę musiał wezwać twoich rodziców, i porozmawiamy sobie w piątkę, z tobą i panem Taylorem – zagroził na odchodne Wilkes.  
\- Dobrze, sir. 

Z całą pewnością nie zamierzał brać udziału w żenującym spotkaniu rodziców z trenerem i psychologiem. Aż ciarki przechodziły Deana na tę myśl. Już lepiej było posiedzieć chwilę u tego Taylora i mieć wszystko z głowy. Mieć z głowy ten cholerny dzień. 

Przebrał się w szatni, narzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył w stronę gabinetu. Powie, że nie wie, co się dzieje. Powie, że ostatnio jest ciągle przemęczony i że to nic takiego. Bo przecież to prawda. 

Chłopak wspiął się na trzecie piętro budynku liceum. O tej godzinie korytarze były już puste, chociaż pracownicy wciąż krzątali się tu i tam. Tuż pod drzwiami Taylora Dean wziął głęboki oddech. Nigdy nie rozmawiał ze szkolnym psychologiem, ale widział, że czasem mężczyzna przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie, jakby zatroskany. 

\- Proszę – zawołał zza drzwi specjalista. – Dean. 

Naraz siedemnastolatka ogarnął niewiarygodny spokój. Wpatrywał się w szczupłą sylwetkę mężczyzny, chłodny wiatr z otwartego okna gładził jego policzki, tak że niewiadomo kiedy zasiadł w miękkim fotelu obok biurka. Twarz psychologa wydawała mu się taka znajoma, a niewiarygodnie niebieskie oczy przywodziły na myśl niebo. 

\- Roger Taylor, serio? – odchrząknął chłopak, starając się ukryć własną konsternację. – Z Duran Duran czy...  
\- Z Queen – przerwał mu dorosły. – Mój przyjaciel nauczył mnie kiedyś sporo o muzyce. 

Deana prawdopodobnie powinien zainteresować fakt, że szkolny psycholog używał fałszywego nazwiska, ale w tamtej chwili było to dla niego niemal nieistotne. O wiele bardziej frapująca była sama jego osoba. Winchester nagle czuł silne przyciąganie i fascynację mężczyzną oraz niewytłumaczalne zaufanie. Przecież ten facet pracował w szkole dopiero kilka tygodni. 

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał psycholog.  
\- Zmęczony baseballem i może trochę głodny? 

Na tę odpowiedź mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. 

\- Spokojnie, nie będę cię tutaj przetrzymywał. Po prostu chcę ci pomóc.  
\- Pomóc? Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy – najeżył się młody chłopak. – I nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo cię interesuję. Nie chcę zaspokajać twoich chorych fantazji, opowiadając o swoich problemach. 

Rysy twarzy psychologa stężały, a jego ciało zawisło ponad siedzącym Deanem. 

\- Okaż mi trochę szacunku. Razem z trenerem Wilkesem chcemy dla Ciebie jak najlepiej. – Taylor wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę zaimprowizowanego kącika kuchennego z czajnikiem, pudełkiem herbaty oraz puszką ciasteczek. – Obserwowałem ludzi w różnym wieku – powiedział zamyślony, opierając dłonie na blacie. – Starałem się im pomagać najlepiej, jak potrafiłem. Nie powinieneś wstydzić się niczego, z czym się obecnie zmagasz. Martwi cię reakcja twojego taty na pomysł pójścia na studia?  
Dean nabrał powietrza w płuca - Nie twój pieprzony interes... – wydyszał wściekły, gdy mężczyzna postawił przed nim paterę z wiśniowym plackiem.  
\- Nie krępuj się – powiedział Taylor i sam wziął kawałek ciasta. 

Facet był naprawdę dziwny. A może tylko sprawiał, że Dean czuł się cholernie dziwnie. 

Chłopak naprzemiennie się denerwował i relaksował. Miał ochotę krzyczeć i jednocześnie wiedział, że „wszystko będzie dobrze”. Nikt nigdy w ten sposób na niego nie wpływał. Kim był ten cały „Roger Taylor”? 

Na psychologa nawet nie wyglądał. Nie patrzył na człowieka oceniająco i nie notował niczego z ich rozmowy. Bardziej pasowałby na świętego doradcę ubezpieczeniowego... 

Dean spojrzał na przekrzywiony krawat, włosy w nieładzie, krótki zarost oraz worki pod oczami. 

_... i to po całym weekendzie imprezowania._

Nieważne. Jeżeli powie cokolwiek, będzie mógł pojechać do domu i wszyscy zostawią go w spokoju. 

\- Słuchaj, miałeś kiedyś naprawdę dziwny sen? I kiedy mówię „naprawdę” chodzi mi o naprawdę dziwny sen.  
\- Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział psycholog, jak szczeniak przechylając głowę na bok.  
\- Nie mogę spać, bo codziennie... codziennie śni mi się... – siedemnastolatek przełknął gulę w gardle – śnią mi się najgorsze koszmary, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić. Biblijna apokalipsa, ludzie umierający na moich rękach, piekielne tortury, śmierć moich rodziców i młodszego brata... walka z potworami, która nie ma sensu i uczucie beznadziei... Nie mogę się na niczym skupić, nie mogę jeść, ani normalnie spać. Nie wiem, jak to zatrzymać. 

W gabinecie szkolnego psychologa zapadła ciężka cisza. Czy to wiśniowe ciasto sprawiło, że stał się taki wygadany i otwarty? 

\- Ja... – Dean zarumienił się.   
\- Dean. Dziękuję za twoją szczerość, może teraz będę mógł ci pomóc – psycholog strząsnął okruchy ciasta ze spodni. – Czy wierzysz w Boga? 

_Co?_

\- Przepraszam ojca najmocniej, myślałem, że to gabinet szkolnego psychologa, a nie konfesjonał – warknął nastolatek. Czy psycholog nie jest tak jakby naukowcem? Który naukowiec zajmuje się takimi rzeczami?   
Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w chłopaka ze zmarszczonym czołem, co jeszcze bardziej go drażniło. 

\- Pomożesz mi czy nie? – rzucił odrobinę za głośno, a Taylor nawet się nie poruszył. – Nieważne. Trener kazał mi to z panem załatwić. Mógłby pan poświadczyć, że tutaj byłem i wszystko jest w porządku? Psycholog zamrugał tylko kilka razy, więc Dean narzucił plecak na ramię, poczęstował się kolejnym kawałkiem ciasta, a potem odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Gdy już miał pociągnąć za klamkę, poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. 

\- Bóg jest sędzią sprawiedliwym, który za dobre wynagradza, a karze za złe. Dean, czy pomyślałeś kiedyś, że to życie jest twoją nagrodą? 

_Nagrodą za co?_ , chciał zapytać siedemnastolatek, ale stał już na korytarzu za drzwiami gabinetu. Potarł czoło, bo miał niejasne wrażenie, że Taylor w pewnym momencie dotknął jego skroni, chłopak poprawił plecak, po czym ruszył do domu. Był zbyt zakłopotany, by przeanalizować sytuację czy złościć się za brak fachowej porady. 

Tej nocy Dean po raz pierwszy od dawna śnił nie o ogniu oraz bólu. Śnił o błękitnym, letnim niebie i ciepłym wietrze niosącym zapach świeżego wiśniowego placka. 

Koszmary ustąpiły.

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie jest w trakcie tworzenia, dlatego nie wiem jeszcze, jak je skończyć i jak będą pojawiały się kolejne części.  
> Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :)


End file.
